The Tragic Tale of Sailor Star
by eisforenkai
Summary: Heather Preston always dreamed of being a senshi.  Will her dream come true, and will she even like the results?  One shot parody fic, based on StarS anime canon.


Heather Marion Suzanna Preston was a very silly girl. A possessor of a particularly overactive imagination, she had been imagining herself in fantastical situations since she was a little girl. Unlike most children, even at 16, she had not grown out of this. Not that the imagination itself was a bad thing, but far too often, her imagination would get the better of her and the wonders of life around her.

So perhaps it would make sense that upon catching word of the Sailor Soldiers in Japan while watching the world news, her mind immediately took hold of this idea, creating for herself an alternate persona – the beautiful, amazing, fantastic Sailor Star.

Sailor Star was everything Heather was not. Instead of Heather's dull, brown hair, Star's was a beautiful midnight blue, sparkling like a clear night's sky. In place of Heather's petite height, Star was a towering 6'8", a head over everyone else. Plain brown eyes were not enough for the amazing, undeniably fabulous Sailor Star. No, her eyes were purple, but they'd change to blue or silver depending on her mood. Star's hair was long and flowing, and styled up into star-shaped buns that would make Sailor Moon herself jealous.

And that was just her flawless appearance; that said nothing about the valiant and awe-inspiring adventures that Sailor Star would have. The sailors from the news would be trapped by some horrible villain, and that's when Star would sweep in. Single-handedly she would best this avatar of pure evil, and everyone would fawn over her

Now, that's not to say that her delusions were the only defining trait of her person. No, she was in fact quite the athlete, particularly in soccer. Her team had been to national championships! However, perhaps as a result of living in a country where soccer was generally ignored, this exciting event in her real life was far less interesting than the one in her imagined life.

Nonetheless, her soccer skills were enough to gain her the attention of a certain petite false soldier with white pigtails and mouse ears.

The Japanese band "The Three Lights" was on their first international tour, and when Heather and some of her team members caught word of it, they decided to attend. It was during the third song that Heather felt the call of nature, and abandoned her friends to locate the nearest source of relief. Nearly immediately after escaping the crowd, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Heather turned suddenly, to see a strange girl in white, shorter than she was, with shiny gold bracers on her wrists.

"Oh, are you a sailor?" Heather asked, noticing her collar. Think of it, meeting a REAL soldier. The excitement was almost overwhelming. Yet in spite of the enthusiasm in Heather's voice, the mouse-eared sailor remained silent, smiling menacingly with anticipation.

"CHUU!" the she shouted, and Heather felt something being pulled from her. The pain was overwhelming, both from whatever was ripped out and the changes to her body that resulted.

Heather looked around. Everything felt….different. She was taller for one, and her head had a lot more weight to it, like she had a lot more hair. She fiddled with a strand, bringing forward a piece of very long, wavy, smooth, sparkling midnight-blue hair. Just like...

She looked down, and jumped with excitement. The shiny star-sequined trim, the winged back bow, all the ribbons—it was all there! The only difference was her skin had been turned blue, but that was even cooler than she imagined!

"I AM Sailor Star!" she shouted, unable to contain her thrill.

The strange girl in white did not seem so thrilled, muttering something indiscernible under her breath before turning to leave.

"Hey, hey!" the newly created Sailor Star called, attempting to get her attention. After all, when given such an amazing gift, saying thank you is only polite!

The mouse-eared sailor turned back for a moment, grinning mischievously. "Why don't you show off your new powers?" she asked.

Why, that was an excellent idea! There was a huge crowd of people; wouldn't they be excited to have a sailor soldier as amazing as Sailor Star in their presence? She raised her hand and gave a shout. A burst of light sprung forth from her hand, resulting an explosion that leveled no fewer than 20 porta-potties. Star looked back in embarrassment. Guess she was more powerful than she thought!

This occurrence could not be ignored by the enraptured concert goers, and the crowd erupted into mayhem. People flooded out of the amphitheater, screaming in terror at this strange blue thing. This didn't make any sense. Wasn't she supposed to be loved? The panic of the group was contagious, and in her confusion, Star began screaming, causing even more destruction.

She finally calmed down when much of the crowd had dispersed, only to hear a bizarre snapping. She looked in the direction it came from, sighting 3 strange figures who proceeded to announce their arrival.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

Their senshi names all started with "Star"? Why, that was terrific! She could join them!

These strange senshi in bikini-like fukus appeared to have other ideas, however, attacking her in unison. This made no sense. Heather was a senshi too! She was Sailor Star; she was on their side! Unless…unless they were evil senshi! Black leather and extremely skimpy costumes were generally not indicative of nice people, AND they had made that nice mouse girl run away! That was it—they must be evil!

Well, this black leather trio wanted a fight, a fight she would give them! She was a protector of justice; there was no way she could do otherwise!

I'll spare you the gruesome details of this horrible battle, as its brutal ending was far too harsh a punishment for a girl whose only sin was an overactive imagination and distinct lack of a grip on reality. Do, however, pity the fate of poor Heather, whose tragic encounter occurred when the only known cure for a phage was death.


End file.
